


The Hottest Cheerleader Accidently Sends You Her BlowBang Sex Tape (First Script)

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FSub [21]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Blowbang, Cheerleader, Cum For Me Too, Deepthroating, F/M, FaceFucking, Fsub, In Boys Locker Room, JOI To The Watcher, Nerd Listener, Oral, Orgasm, Please Don't Watch It, Popular At School, Reader-Insert, Sex Tape, Sloppy and Nasty, Spit All Over, Swallowing Every Guy's Load, Two Scripts, blowjob, cum in mouth, gwa, script offer, slut, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: The hottest cheerleader from your school accidently sends you a sex tape in which she sucks a bunch of big dicks and lets everyone cum in her mouth and she swallow every load. She also sent you an audio, begging you to not watch it.. but the way she's describing what's happening on the video may suggest that she maybe.. possibly.. didn't send this video to you on an accident :) But what will you do? Will you choose to stay away from the video? Or will you watch it anyway?
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FSub [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070345
Kudos: 4





	The Hottest Cheerleader Accidently Sends You Her BlowBang Sex Tape (First Script)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first script where the cheerleader is making an audio, in hopes that you won't watch the video she sent to you by accident. Here's the blowbang sex tape script: 
> 
> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes & improvements to the scripts are welcome.
> 
> SFX is optional.

[Sigh]

Hey umm.. I'm sorry I..

That video I just sent you right.. please don't watch it.

I-I really don't know how the hell it got sent to you..

I meant to send it to one of my friends but.. I don't know, somehow my fingers slipped or whatever and..

[Sigh] Look, just don't watch it aight? And delete it asap.

It's not that interesting anyway..

I mean I'm just sucking a bunch of dicks in there.. in the boys locker room..

And I know it must be hard to resist for a nerd like you but- I mean..

[Quietly] Fuck, I probably shouldn't of said that..

Anyways, come on..

Please text me back soon and say you won't watch it..

I know we're not friends or anything like that but.. you can do this for me, right?

I know you wanna watch what I did and how they all came all over my face but.. come on, I know you're better than that.

Just think about it..

So what if I suck cock like a champ..

So what if they took all my clothes off in the video and fucked my throat with their big cocks..

A bunch of other sluts- I mean girls do it everyday, I'm not special..

You can do without it, right?

And even if I'm talking dirty to the camera too at times and telling you how much I want you to get off for me..

That's still nothing, right?

You have better things to do than to watch the hottest cheerleader in school giving head to a bunch of big cocks..

You need to study and focus..

Or you gonna end up like me..

I mean I'm a star at school but.. do you think that's everything?

I *wish* I was as smart as you and knew as much as you..

And I'm not bullshitting you, I really admire your brain for being able to remember all this stuff they teaching us..

I'm not just saying that because I don't want you to watch the video..

So don't even think that.. okay?

[Sigh] Anyway, you're gonna do what you want but..

If you do decide to watch it.. atleast don't be a perv and jack off or something..

Aight?

It's gonna be tempting, I know.. but come on, that's just wrong..

The video wasn't even meant for you..

Just stay away from it okay? And delete it.

I'm about to leave for a practice now and send you this audio..

I'll be waiting for your reply..

Just text me back and tell me you deleted it, it will make my day..

Okay?

Bye, talk to you soon.


End file.
